


Only Once

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gallavich, Gap Filler, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Season/Series 10, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey talk marriage and their future during their post sex glow
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	Only Once

**Author's Note:**

> FB prompt for fluffy feelings and rings

Only Once  
(Oneshot)

Mickey was panting, his heart racing in his chest, his body vibrating. Pulsing rapidly, looking up to see Ian just as wrecked. "Fuck." 

Ian licked his dry lips, nodding. He was poised over Mickey, using his elbows so he could look into his face. "Fuck is right."

With a smirk, Mickey wiped the sweat off Ian's forehead, then pushed his hair back from where it fell into his eyes. "That was different."

"I felt it too." Ian smiled a little, still between Mickey's legs. He pulled out with a breathless moan, his eyes rolling back. "First round of engagement sex was damn good. Why does no one talk about it?"

Blushing a little, Mickey smiled back and kept Ian from moving by the arm around his back. "I doubt everyone gets sex like that Gallagher, fuck."

After all that shit at the club, the awkwardness of it all, the fights and the proposal, they ended up back at the Gallagher house, ready to celebrate. Only there was a family meeting, one where Lip said he was leaving. 

It put a hold on their news, on their joy. Once again being pushed back, forced to remain private so someone else's drama could have the center of attention. 

Maybe it was just them, but they thought their news...long awaited news, was far better that Lip moving to bumfuck Milwaukee. 

It was only after the meeting that they had time to revel in it. To relive what happened, that Ian finally had the balls to go through with it and Mickey was done being an asshole and said yes. They were engaged. 

Their clothes hit the floor in record time, touching each other as soon as it would allow. Nothing but deep groans and hushed gasps, of feeling each other like that again. Naked and open and honest about how they felt about each other. 

Although nothing had changed physically, the sex was different. Heightened. They noticed every single detail and didn't shy away from what they wanted or needed from the other. 

Now that it was over, that intensity still burned like fire between them. The sweat hadn't even dried on their skin, their breathing was still ragged and desperate and if they moved the right way, echos of those aftershocks came back in full force. 

"Imagine what married sex will be like." Ian said with a groan, watching as Mickey's entire body seemed to respond, writhing under him. "I'm ready for it."

Mickey calmed when Ian brushed back his hair. Their heads pressed together to keep it as intimate as possible. "People who get married don't have sex." Ian snorted. "Fuck it, maybe we shouldn't get married."

Ian rose up, chuckling. "Mick…"

"No, I'm serious." Mickey attempted to sound as though his mind was made up, but Ian's goofy smile always had him smiling. "I need sex and married people are miserable."

"Well, we won't be." Ian's hand found Mickey's, linked it with his own and brought it up for him to kiss the back of it. "We fight enough to have years of make up sex to look forward to."

"Make up sex is good." Mickey agreed. "But nothing trumps after prison sex."

Joking was needed to keep the air around them light and happy, instead of digging deep into the other issues they hadn't talked about yet. But neither one of them had the willpower to break the mood. 

"After prison sex was good too." Ian smiled as he leaned down to kiss him. That smile widened when Mickey's hand on his back pushed him down, making him grind between his legs again. "Mick."

"Shut up." Mickey slapped Ian's ass, groaning when he rolled his body down again. "Guess you need some time, huh fire crotch."

Ian fucking grinned, matching Mickey's from the old but familiar words. "Hell no. You're the only one who can make me hard back to back like that."

That much was true. Mickey could feel him hard again. Just the thought of Ian ready again had his entire body shaking. He spread his legs wide, urging Ian to move back into place, but he didn't. 

"More sex Gallagher." Mickey pulled on his lower back again, only for Ian to stay where he was. "Ian…"

"Not yet." Ian smiled as he moved up instead of down. He didn't bother wrapping the sheet around his hips, but Mickey did, covering himself. "I need to grab something."

Mickey rolled his eyes but watched his ass as he turned to his dresser. "Better be another condom or I don't give a shit."

"Grabbin that too." Ian tucked both items in his hand and moved back to the bed. Mickey lifted the sheet, forcing a groan out of him just from seeing his body naked and flushed. "Fuck." He eagerly moved between his legs, wiggling until he was back where he had been.

"Condom?" Mickey asked, smirking. 

Ian held it up, flashing the gold paper for him to see it. "But the something else first." He held up the black silk lined ring box, watching blue eyes widen while whatever snappy words got caught in his throat. "Seems like a good time."

Caught off guard, a little emotional, had Mickey staring at him. He didn't want to open his mouth and say the wrong shit, like he always did. So he didn't say anything but he had a feeling saying nothing said everything.

"After you said no to the promise ring." Ian started but shook his head when Mickey went to argue. "After that, I decided that the one I picked out was shitty."

"Ian," Mickey sighed, feeling guilty because he liked the one Ian picked out. "It wasn't--"

Ian silenced him with a kiss. "Shut up." He winked to take the edge off. "So, I got another one. And hopefully you won't say no to this one."

Mickey watched Ian prop up on his elbows, just like he was taking a knee, only his was fucked up so this would have to do, and opened the black box. And like a chick, his breath caught in his chest. 

"Nothing too gay of course, but you won't have to hide this one." Ian felt his stomach twist nervously as he waited. 

The ring was beautiful. Simple. Just a wedding band, white gold instead of that tacky gold plated one. In the band were little diamonds, evenly spaced apart. Big enough to notice them but small enough that it didn't look ridiculous. 

Mickey swallowed repeatedly as the tears worked their way to the surface, making his chest tight with emotion. "Fuck Gallagher."

Ian smiled and took the ring from the box and tossed it aside. "Do I need to ask you again Mick, or is your answer still the same?"

Unable to say one way or another, Mickey simply held his left hand out, watching green eyes glisten as the ring was easily slipped on his finger. The perfect size. Somehow making his crude tattoos look somewhat decent. 

"No, you don't have to ask again." Mickey whispered so the choked up sound didn't give him away. "I love it." He wiggled his finger, watching it shimmer under the soft lighting. 

Ian kissed the inside of Mickey's wrist before he wound his hand around his neck, feeling the coolness of the ring against flushed skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mickey bumped their heads together, pulling Ian down by a soft grip until they could kiss. Tears mixing in. "Do I wanna know how you got a ring like this?"

Ian grinned, replaying how him and Carl ripped off the local jewelry shop while the lady at the counter was too busy trying to find Liam's 'missing parent.' 

"No, you don't wanna know." Ian winked, then kissed his smile. "Now we gotta plan a wedding."

Excitement thrummed throughout his entire body and he was almost sure Ian could feel it. "Like a wedding wedding? Like one of those angry brides with all the magazines and notebooks with post it notes stuck on the pages?"

Ian grinned. "Oh yeah. Gotta go all out for it. After all, we are only doing it once."

Just the thought of Ian in a tux had another wave of heat flushing up his body. He had to part his lips just to take a shaky breath. "Once is about all I can take."

"I can't wait." Ian whispers as he moved, putting both arms framing Mickey's face again. "Family, friends, you and me."

Mickey held Ian back with a tight grip. "Wish little man could be there." He said in almost a non existent voice. "He'd be tricked out in a little tux."

"I might know someone who can get in touch with them." Ian smiled at the shocked, but excited look on his face. He wasn't sure it V and Kev would have her number still, or if it was in service, but it was worth a try. "Worth a try."

Finally, after keeping it together through all that, through the entire night, the tears came. Slowly welling until they spilled down his cheeks. Mickey didn't fight it, or shy away. Because Ian understood and swiped them away with his thumb. 

"Fuck." Mickey took a shuddering breath. Then kissed his lips, over and over again until the tears stopped. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too Mick," Ian let his eyes close when Mickey's did. Together, they took a deep, even breath and let it all sink in. "Always."


End file.
